Thought of Otherwise
by Ash the Maverick Hunter
Summary: Mei was an Earth-King's worst daughter. She knew he hated her, but, she didn't think she'd try to kill her! As Mei escapes her messed up father's grasped, she goes searching for the avatar. But, when she doesn't find she/he, she finds out herself in a another World Wide War. But, how will a simple girl stop a war? Or, is she really all that simple?


Nori was stillborn. Rin was kidnapped. And, all that was left was the youngest, most fragile child. Me. My name is Mei. When I was born, I was told I had no future. I wasn't a bender, like Rin. I wasn't special. I wasn't Rin with her, beautiful harvest brown hair, or, her, special silver hazel eyes. No, I was the oddball. Rin was gorgeous, with short, harvest brown hair like mom, and, powerful features like dad. Rin was smart, decisive, and quick. She could always find a way to blame the problem on the youngest child. Me. She was a sneaky brat. Rin was twelve, and I was nine, when she was kidnapped. I had long, blonde hair, unlike both my mom and dad. My skin had a faint tan, unlike mother's pale skin, or dad's dark skin. I wore short, playful, old dresses that servants wore, instead of the, itchy, long, stiff clothes my mom tries to get me to wear. I wore my hair in braids, instead of the new, fashionable ponytails. I had no sloes on my feet.  
I was the great-granddaughter of Toph, the first bender to discover metal bending. Rin could bend metal and earth. I couldn't bend nothing. When Rin disappeared, dad started to get drunk and punishing people who didn't deserve it. I stood against my father. I told to leave a family alone and that they were free, I also told them to pack and never come back. My father, furious with me, had me punished. I was scarred. He got his best Fire-bender and made us do Angi-Ki. I wasn't a bender. And the bender's son, watched as his father burned me. I cried out. Wanting to protect myself. But, I couldn't. While it happened, a surge of energy flowed through my hands and at the bender. Causing him to fall back. I ran to my room and locked the door.  
I never looked into a mirror ever again after that. That bender had scarred my eye. A large, swollen circle surrounded my eye. I only let in my friend, and servant, Saki. She tended my eye, and, soon, it was only a scar. I cried so much during those days. But, a man used to visit me along with his wife. He said he was from the Fire-Nation. I looked at him and knew he was related to Prince Zuko. The exiled prince who helped the avatar and returned to his rightful position as the Fire-Lord. I told him everything, because, he risked his life to see me. He inspired me to learn Fire-bending.  
Every night, at midnight, I would go into the deepest part of the garden and tried to learn water-bending. I wanted to learn that because it would be easier to start with. I did the movements. But, to no avail, I didn't learn a thing. At night, a young boy, would visit me. He had scar as well. He told me of his father. But, I should get to were it started.

I was reading in my room, which, back then, I hardly ever left after the 'incident'. I was now twelve. I was reading a water scroll, trying to see if I was doing something wrong. But, suddenly, Saki burst into my room. She carried a backpack and money. I jumped up, startled.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. I could sense my friend's anxiousness and worry like it was physical. "Take this! Hurry! You must leave Omashu! Your father is drunk and hired someone to kill you!" she exclaimed. I paled. I grabbed the bag, which held several things. Food, water, books, drawing tools, money, compass, a necklace, which I put on, a stuff Platypus-bear, and, some extra clothes. "Go! Find the Fire-Nation King! He should be leaving today! Hurry!" Saki cried as I leaped out the window. I jumped to the ground and ran. I had my hair let down, so, it flowed in the wind. I criss-crossed my way through the crowd. People looked at me with confused and annoyed glaces.  
I turned a corner and ducked into a hay-cart. I closed my eyes as we passed through Omashu's gates. Finally, I heard the Earth-Benders such the gate. I Jumped out of the cart and ran. I don't know how far I went, but, after about, three hours, I was lost in the mountain side. I stopped in a cave to rest. I pulled out the water and drank. There was five more bottles inside the bag. I closed my eyes to think. What had I ever done wrong? Why did my father always blame me? Where's the Avatar? So many questions burst through my mind, I didn't notice when a tiny figure, about, half my size, entered the room and fell asleep next to me. When I heard snoring, I finally noticed the Flying-Bison. I smiled at it and shook it awake. I figured we should get it to it's mother. When it woke up, I saw, it had the same eyes as me. One gold. One silver. I went outside with it. The sun was already setting. "How long was I thinking for, Ryuu? Oh! I named you! All man! Who ever your mother is isn't going to like me!" I stated. "There you are!" someone called. I looked to see a man, about, thirty, running over with three more Bison. "Is this little guy yours?" I asked. "'Ya. Thanks. He wonders off a lot. Hey, aren't you the princess of Omashu?" "I was. My dad's trying to kill me," I whisper. The man's face lights up. "Come with me to the Southern Air Temple! It's beautiful!" he suggested. "What's your name?" I wasn't going any where with some guy who's name I didn't know. "My name is Rohan. What's yours?" Rohan asked. "My name is Mei, but, call me Kumiko. Nice to meet you," I said shaking hands. "Pleasure's mine," Rohan replied. A giant Bison appeared then and lowered down for Rohan. "Come on, hop on!" ROhan exclaimed. With Rohan's help, I manage to climb on to the Bison's saddle. "What's his name?" "His name is Souta. Did you name that little one?" Rahon replied. "Ugh, 'ya. Sorry." "No, it's okay. I think he likes you. What did you name him?" "Ryuu." "Nice name." I yawned a little too loudly. "You can go to sleep. We have about a day's trip. So, rest up," Rahon replied to my yawn. "Thank you, Rahon. It means a lot to me. I hope the teple is as beautiful as I've read about," I explained. "It's much prettier than those out-of-date books. There's at least forty air benders now!" Rahon explained. "Amazing," I drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
